


Minccino's New Friend

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Virgil has a run in with Patton’s minccino [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Minccino's New Friend

Virgil turned another page in the book Logan had recommended. It made for a peaceful afternoon, with Patton sitting in the neighboring chair brushing the coat of his eevee.

The two sides’ pokemon were all out of their pokeballs, playing in the living room. None were making too much noise and kept out of trouble, allowing a relaxing, quiet stay on the couch.

Too quiet.

If there’s anything he knew about living with the others, peace and quiet didn’t last for too long.

Oh well, what’s the worst that could happen? Skitty accidentally knocks his ball under the couch again?

Virgil paid no attention to the feeling that something was about to happen.

While the anxious trait eyed his book, Patton’s minccino gazed at him curiously.

“Aw, looks like minccino wants you to pet it, Virge!” Patton said.

“Good for it.” Virgil replied not even looking up from his book.

The chinchilla pokemon tilted its head, as if trying to decide what to do with Virgil. It hopped up onto Virgil’s lap and cooed before scurrying onto his shoulder.

“Awww! Look, it likes you!”

“I’m in the middle of something. Go bug Patton.” Virgil half-heartedly shooed the minccino.

The pokemon huffed and pouted, not liking the sour attitude. It eyed the neck of the hoodie, an opening beckoning for mischief.

Soon enough a scurrying bundle of fur dashed into Virgil’s hoodie.

“What the- hehey!” Virgil slapped a hand over his mouth to cover a laugh.

That thing had some soft fur, and a fluttering tail skidding across his belly and sides just barely protected by a thin tank top.

“Something wrong, Virgil?” Patton inquired.

Shit. Virgil can’t let Patton know he’s ticklish! He’d never hear the end of it!

“N-nohothing!” Virgil lied. He tried reaching into his jacket to grab the minccino but it was too thick, and the pokemon was too quick. He squealed and squirmed when that fluffy little tail began swirling in the hollows of his underarms. Virgil covered his mouth with both hands and doubled over, shaking from barely withheld laughter. He could feel his face getting hotter since he knew Patton probably noticed something was up.

“Kiddo, you okay? You look… odd.” Patton observed. “Why are you covering your mouth?”

Maybe if he could just not laugh, minccino would get bored and Patton would think he was just… sick?

Oh god he could feel the pokemons tail fluttering near his navel.

Maybe he could hold out? Even though he felt like he was about to explode from laughter, maybe he could get through this?! that soft fur was driving him insane, all he wanted to do was laugh from that tickly tingly fur speedily brushing along his tickle spots.

He could feel tears in the corners of his eyes. His smile was wider than ever before and his chest ached from trying to hold in all that laughter.

“Virgil? Are you okay? Say something!” Patton reached for Virgil’s hands to pull them away from his mouth.

When he did he was greeted by a huge wobbly smile.

Now he was just confused. “Virgil? What’s wrong?”

He still didn’t know! Maybe if he could just last a few more minutes minccino would get bored and leave.

Minccinno did get bored. But instead of leaving, it just seemed to kick things up a notch. Virgil suddenly felt sharp little points scratching against his navel.

Virgl screeched and burst out laughing harder than ever before. “NAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHE- GEHEHET IHIHIT OHOHOHOFF! AHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO! EHEHEHEHE- IHIHI CAHAHAHAN’T!” Virgil toppled over onto his side and hugged himself while laughing uncontrollably.

Patton jumped in surprise before looking at him with a silly grin. “Seems like something’s tickling your funny bone!” Patton chuckled and noticed Virgil’s jacket was moving. He opened it up and saw his minccino tickling his dark strange son to pieces. It’s tail was fluttering at lightning speed across Virgil’s sides and it was gently nibbling at Virgil’s poor defenseless bellybutton.

“Awww! He does like you! One of minccinos favorite ways to bond is by using its tickle-attack! Has it been tickling you this entire time?”

“GEHEHEHET IHIHIHIT OHOHOFF! AHAHHA- IHIHI CAHAHAN’T TAHAHAKE IHIHIT! AHAHA- TIHIHICKLES TOHOHOO MUHUHUHUCH!” Virgil howled and kicked his feet uselessly and pounded his fists to the cushion.

“Alright, Virge. Take it easy! C’mere minccino!” Patton opened his arms for his tickly pokemon.

And nothing happened. “Huh, he must really like you! He doesn’t wanna stop playing!”

“PLEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHI’M TOHOHOO TIHIHICKLISH FOHOHOR THIHIHIS!” Virgil cackled, tears streaming down his face.

“Okay, okay.” Patton took out a pokeball. “Minccino, return.” The pokemon was turned into light and transferred back into its pokeball.

Virgil went limp and curled into a tighter ball, still giggling like crazy.

“You okay, son?”

“Hehehe- y-yeheheah.”

“I had no idea you were so ticklish!” Patton giggled. “Sorry about that, but it’s nice to hear you laugh.” He paused and grew a mischievous smirk. “Maybe I’ll have to let minccino out more often~”

Virgil groaned to himself as he tried to repress the last of his giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> very similar to Virgil’s fight or flight, i just love that whole “holding back laughter until it drives you so crazy you just explode in laughter”
> 
> POKEMON AU / Read The Roman Battle if you wanna get to know this pokemon au a bit more.


End file.
